Behind the Bar
by Lazybutt-chan
Summary: A look at Fairy Tail through the eyes of Mirajane. One shot! Re-edited!


Mirajane hummed a happy tune as she wiped a beer mug clean. The guild as it was its usual noisy self. Albeit, without the presence of Team Natsu , it was less so than it would be. The lack of extra sound was much more dramatized by the now tiny size of the guild.

She glanced around the room to try and spot the familiar happenings around the guild. Closest to the bar was Cana, Wakaba, Macao, and Gildartz. They were drinking their beer of course, with Cana hoisting a keg of beer to her lips that was twice her size. It seemed that the adolescence was too occupied with her 'boyfriend' to realize the leering gazes the members of the guild sent her. What the perverts were dismayed to find was an intimidating Gildartz glaring holes into whoever dared to glance at his daughter.

Mirajane giggled merrily at her fellow S-class mage's over protectiveness. She was genuinely happy that Cana had her father notice her as his daughter. It was almost like how she, her brother, and Lissanna were finally reunited as a family after her sister's two year absence.

The aforementioned youngest of the Take Over Siblings was seated next to her brother, both of them deeply engrossed in a conversation about 'The Way of the Man'. Although it looked to Mirajane that Lissanna was only humoring her brother, and upon closer inspection she found her beloved sister exchanging curious glances with the boisterous Bixlow.

How very curious indeed, she'll have to have a talk with him later.

Bixlow's teammates, the Raijunshuu, were still enthralled with having Laxus among them, and it showed with the ruckus they were making. Their shouts of glee were almost so loud and uproarious that she hadn't noticed Evergreen slyly give her brother a quick glance and blush before hastily turning back to Laxus.

Mirajane would just have to make time to chat with her too.

She gracefully smiled at Freed when she caught him glancing at her. He promptly turned red and gave her a shy smile and a nod before he continued to dote on his irritable blonde leader.

She rather liked Freed and often wished that some of the guild members were as gentlemanly and kind as he was. He was probably the only man in the guild that would treat a woman with respect. She also made a note to ask him what shampoo he used, because really, his hair looked like she could stroke it for hours-

"WE'RE BAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"

She blinked, but soon enough her face morphed into a giddy smile, she could barely believe it, they where back! Her doubts were confirmed when she heard Juvia and Romeo's shouts of jubilation.

As most of Team Natsu sat at a crowded table hosted by the guild; Lucy silently trudged over to Mirajane to give a full report on their latest mission. She patiently listened as Lucy prattled on about how irresponsible Natsu was. "… I mean really, do I look like a sack of potatoes to you?"

No sooner than she said that, the man in question violently threw a table at Gray, and it somehow started a massive brawl between the guild members.

"EVERYONE, STOP FIGHTING!" Erza shouted at the top if her lungs, but unfortunately, her voice was drowned out by the various shouts of the guild members.

Mirajane pleasantly when Lucy shrieked and ducked under the bar to avoid a flying chair.

"Oi, who did that?" Natsu shouted as he furiously attacked random suspects (read: anyone in near vicinity).

Mirajane nodded when Lucy wearily asked if she could hide behind the bar.

Minutes later when she and Lucy were deeply absorbed in a conversation about the weather, Natsu's face appeared from on top of the bar and grinned.

"There you are Lucy! Come on join the fight!" The boy gripped her arm.

Lucy yanked her arm away from his grip as she spoke firmly. "No."

"Why not?" The pinkette whined.

"No means no, Natsu."

The Fire mage 'thought' for a second before his eyes gleamed dangerously as he said, "I'll just have to drag you then."

"NO WAY!

* * *

Mirajane sighed contently from her perch at the front of the guild; smiling tenderly at the sight of her sleeping Nakama. They had just retired from the massive brawl and were now sprawled out in various places of the guild hall. She chuckled at the strange positions her fellow guild members have acquired during the havoc.

Adjacent to the bar was Team Natsu, most likely having fought most of their battle around the area while Natsu tried to drag Lucy into the fight. The fight had ironically led into Natsu fits of rage whenever somebody (the poor soul) tried to attack Lucy.

She shook her head at the Dragon Slayer's logic, he wanted her to be in the fight, but he didn't want her to get hurt at the same time. She drew the conclusion that Natsu was simply confused and tried to sort it out using a strange brand common sense. Although she supposed it would be Natsu sense, since there was nobody else (even in the guild of Fairy Tail) who could possibly be so dense. But that was another story for another day.

A sudden rattle drew her to her out of her muse. Curious to see how a person could make such a noise in their sleep, she peered over the bar. There laid Erza, hugging a bar stool while mumbling something about strawberry cake and Jellal.

Mirajane frowned uncertainly, she wasn't quite sure what kind of a person Jellal was since she met him just breifly, but she was certain it was he who caused Erza's depression. However, during their short meeting, she supposed he was a decent person after redeeming himself. But the fact of the matter was, if he had in anyway harmed Erza again, she was right behind Natsu, Gray and Lucy in the murder-Jellal's-ass line. And the rest of the guild on her tail. It would be a bloodbath of such epic proportions that nobody would dare ever speak of it again. Oh, the things she would- she swiftly caught her train of thought and crushed it. Happy thoughts Mira, happy thoughts.

Next to Erza was Lucy, curled into a tight ball and clutching Happy for her dear life. The Take-Over mage traced the claw marks made by the aforementioned cat when Lucy had used him as a make-shift anchor as Natsu tried to pull her away from the bar's safety.

The Dragon Slayer himself had one arm wrapped protectively around the stellar mage while the other was swatting Gray in the face.

The Ice-Make mage was also unconsciously hitting his rival too. Distracted by him somehow head butting Natsu while he was still asleep and barely moving at all, she almost didn't notice Juvia desperately clutching his leg. And by how purple it was getting Mirajane assumed that the Water mage has cut off Gray's blood circulation.

The barmaid blinked when she realized that there was something white and blue between Erza and Lucy. She nearly kicked herself when she realized it was only Wendy and Charle. She giggled at how cute the two were. Even while sleeping and in Wendy's warm embrace, the small white cat was still scowling.

She sighed at how predictable and unpredictable Team Natsu was. It really was tiring just having to keep up with the lot. She continued to muse upon the Teams' strange late behavior. She often caught Lucy staring longingly at Natsu, who remained oblivious and continued to brawl it out with his long time rival, Gray.

Speaking of whom, she was delighted to know that both him and Juvia were absent from the guild on the day of Deliora went on a rampage. A little birdie told her that they were seen together in Gray's hometown; mourning over the grave of his family.

"NATSU! Don't touch my cake!" Erza shouted in her sleep. Mirajane nearly jumped at the sudden sound. She sighed and glanced at the barricaded cabinet that Erza insisted on having exclusively for cake. She made sure to supply with extra cake on the day that Wendy's old guild had disappeared. Surprisingly enough, Erza didn't mind if Wendy ate from her cake stash, mainly because the girl didn't nearly eat as much as the other dragon slayers; but also because Erza viewed Wendy as a the little sister she could never have.

Still pondering upon the mystery behind Natsu's Team, she turned to look at her other guild mates. Team Shadow Gear was asleep leaning on an overturned table. She almost squealed when she spotted Gajeel lurking around the corner of the table, asleep of course. (Would someone call that sleep-lurking? She shook her head at her nonsensical musings. )

On either side of the blue headed fairy were her two best friends Jet and Droy, and atop the females head was Pantherlily. She took note on how while her team was covered in several scrapes and bruises, Levy herself was not. But by the looks of how torn up Gajeel was sleep-lurking in the corner, it looked like he had done all the work in protecting Levy.

She furrowed her brow; it had been happening a lot, Gajeel taking hits instead Levy. She often wondered- could it be-?

Mirajane grinned as her inner fan girl took over: _Gajeel, upon a disgruntled stead, and Levy, a damsel in distress stranded in a castle. _Her dream was suddenly interrupted be the cold reality.

"_Oi! What's up with this weird fantasy!" The Dragon Slayer's horse neighed furiously for good measure. _

"_Um…I can take care of myself you know…" Princess Levy deadpanned. _

She sighed sadly and continued to look over the guild, trying to spot anything else worth questioning.

Her eyes fell upon Bisca, Alzack and their cute daughter, Asuka. She tsk'd she had been trying to get those two together for years! She turns her back for just seven years and they'd already married and fornicated. She sighed, and turned away from the couple. She supposed she'll have to wait until Asuka was old enough to hold an interest in anything other than platonic relations within the guild. Until then she'll just have to bide her time.

Thinking of the future possibilities Mirajane let her eyes roam once more around the guild; and she almost cracked the bar table in two when she saw her siblings sleeping amongst Raijunshuu. She'll have to have an extra long talk with the team, she supposed she would sapare Laxus the trouble, since he technically didn't do anything.

But the rest of the Raijunshuu were in for a world of hurt- ah no, it's just a talk, a talk. Except for maybe Freed she would just have him for a cup of tea and they can talk about the lovely weather. And she ask him about what shampoo he uses, oh yes, most definitely-

"GYAHA! Natsu get off of me!"

Mirajane blinked.

"Oh, good morning Lucy."

"Like hell it's morning!" The stellar mage shrieked in indignation.

"You mean we're not in your fluffy bed?"Natsu tilted his head in confusion.

And with that, Mirajane was yet again sent to her fantasy world, but before she could further speculate upon this newfound truth, a squeaky voice snapped her out of her reverie.

"Lucy, let me go, I can't breathe." Mirajane sympathized with Happy in silence.

"Natsu you idiot-" Lucy squeaked, shakily turning to the direction where a certain red-headed mage slept, only to find her missing from her previous spot.

"Lucy, what have you been doing? Has Natsu tainted you?" Her voice was as cold as the steel armor she now adorned.

"It's nothing like that!" Lucy denied vehemently, while Natsu could only whimper.

She turned her attention across the guild when Levy's soft voice penetrated through the mumbles of waking guild members.

"Oh Pantherlily, I didn't notice you there!" Levy said blearily as she looked up to find the exceed lounging atop her head.

"It's fine, I'll have you know, your head is quite comfortable, Levy." The black cat reassured with a sharp gaze.

"I-is that so…?" The solid script mage smiled uncertainly.

"THIS PERSON NEXT TO ME IS NOT A MAN!" Elfman shouted in disbelief –as if it were a surprise- as he stared at Evergreen.

"YOU BETTER RECOGNIZE IT!" The woman retaliated, obviously put off by the man's insensitive behavior.

"Huh, what's happening-?" Gray, the next destined to join in on the impending madness, blinked rapidly to get the sleep out his eyes. It was around the 24th blink that he noticed something amiss.

"My leg… my leg! I can't feel my leg!" He proceeded to shriek colorful phrases and idioms in a rather unmanly fashion. (And Elfman seemed to notice, judging by how he bellowed that Gray was being particularly unmanly with his speech.)

"Juvia is sorry, Gray-sama!" Juvia immediately began to try and compensate for the sin she had afflicted on her beloved Gray-sama.

"Please punish me, Gray-sama!" Juvia shrieked in shame.

"I told you I'm not into that kind of stuff already!" Gray blushed as Juvia urged him to punish her.

-Somewhere in the spirit realm, Virgo turned green with envy.-

"Natsu, get the hell off me!" Lucy yelled heatedly , glaring at her slumbering teammate who had decided to use her as a pillow.

"But you're so comfy Lucy!" The Fire mage snuggled into her shoulder.

"Lucy, let go of me!" Mirajane once again silently sympathized with her blue furred friend, unable to do anything as his normally blue cheeks turned to a worrisome purple.

"Natsu…" Mirajane immediately recognized the sound of the Erza's "serious" voice and promptly began to mentally arrange who will be will be taking care of Natsu at the hospital this week.

"Really, what's with this new generation?" Macao said to his partner in crime, Wakaba who nodded in agreement, while he replied, Mirajane shifted her focus to another couple.

"Gajeel… what are you doing?" Levy questioned the Dragon Slayer cautiously turning to look him in the eye.

"I believe he's stalking-" Pantherlily began to supply before he was interrupted-rather rudely at that- by the Iron mage.

"DAMNED CAT!" Gajeel shouted as he advanced upon his partner.

"PURPLE! IT'S PURPLE!" Gray mourned over the loss of his leg, crying out in depression.

"Juvia didn't mean it, Gray-sama!" The water mage cried in desperation as she watched her love be reduced to a panicking twit.

" Charle don't you feel like strawberry cake?" Wendy abruptly asked conversationally to her white colored companion.

"I prefer chocolate." Charle sniffed stiffly.

"Why, are you planning on making something, Wendy?" Romeo joined the conversation smoothly.

"R-romeo-kun?" Mirajane's attention was instantly caught when Wendy's face turned precipitously red.

"No, I was actually going to buy some from the bakery.."

"Oh? That's a shame." He grinned boyishly at her." I would have loved to try your cooking."

"O-oh…" she began to mumble, "ma- maybe…some..day…"

"Hm?"

"Nothing!" Wendy glowed as a beacon as Romeo continued to causally converse with her.

Mirajane continued to watch as her Nakama placed themselves in and out of various situations with amusement and adoration. She sighed and continued to day dream of the bright future this guild holds.

"Mirajane, beer here!"

Mirajane took a deep breath and grinned merrily, she then hauled a barrel of beer to where Cana was seated.

When she returned to the bar, she was surprised to find that Freed perched on a stool rather than with his beloved team leader. He watched as she made her way about her precious, precious bar.

"You look happy," he said gently, "more than usual I mean."

Mirajane laughed lightly she spoke with such a casual tone that it was hard for one to take her seriously. "I'm just happy that this is my guild."

Freed looked bewildered for a moment, before his face slowly shifted into a smile. "I see."

Mirajane smiled wider.

* * *

**Re-edit, re-posted! All in a day's work. Okay, maybe not **_**a**_** day, since I'm a lazy procrastinator. I hope you guys really enjoyed this! I'm still not completely satisfied with it, so feel free to tell me if you still spot some mistakes please! I WILL FIX IT WITH THE PASSION OF A THOUSAND PERVERTS!**

**A shout out to Khausmiley for helping get off my lazy butt and letting me write this! **


End file.
